


Shatter Somebody Like Me

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Mini Prompts [32]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy asked Steve out on a date he never would've thought that one month later he'd be sharing his bed as well as his heart with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Somebody Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic comes to you thanks to the anon who requested Darcy/Steve smut, and as I'd never written them before I figured I'd give it a shot! Title comes from the song "You Were A Kindness" by The National. Hope you enjoy!

“God, Steve,” Darcy moaned as she arched her back, allowing him a perfect view of her generous breasts now straining at the black lace that held them in.  He barely held in a moan, his lips pulling away from her neck as his fingers hastily skittered over her side.  They’d been kissing, though that hardly seemed an appropriate word given just how good it felt, for a little over an hour, Darcy pressed up against him.  She’d been the one to remove her shirt, demanding he took his off as well with that funny little smile that he loved so much of hers, purring in his ear that she wanted to feel his skin against hers.  He’d shivered as he followed through, wondering for what felt like the thousandth time just how he’d been so lucky to get to be with her.  He hadn’t believed, a month ago, when she’d asked him to go out to the bar with her that she was being serious, sure that Tony had just put her up to it or something, but when she’d stared out at him from behind those thick rimmed glasses, those bright blue eyes searching his without a shred of a dishonesty behind them, he’d swallowed hard and agreed.  

“You’re sure about it?  I can’t get drunk or anything.”

“Good, then I don’t have to worry about getting felt up because I drank too much,” she smirked.  He flushed a little at that.  She just laughed and squeezed his shoulder.  “Oh c’mon, Rogers, I know that you would never do that.  You’re too sweet,” she said as she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his cheek.  His color deepened, making her grin even wider as she sauntered off.  Before she made it through the door she looked back to call for him to pick her up at eight o’clock the next day.  “Don’t be late, Star-Boy,” she called before disappearing.  

From then they’d hit it off pretty well, Steve learning how to talk without stumbling over every word, and Darcy smiling amiably at him, telling him she’d always thought he was cute the way he seemed to be flustered all the time in person, but so calm and collected on the field.  After the third date he’d kissed her, his heart practically beating through his chest as he brought his lips down to her waiting, full ones.  Her eyes slowly closed and he heard her breath hitch just moments before their lips touched.  It was everything he’d been hoping; so soft and sweet he thought he might pass out, at least until she seemed to realize he wasn’t going to pull back and instead backed him into the wall.  One of her hands raked up his chest and he swallowed hard before pulling away for a moment.  His cheeks were painted bright red and her eyes were glazed when she looked confusedly up at him.  

It clicked not a second later.  “Oh, shit.  You’ve never done this before have you?”

As if he hadn’t felt self conscious enough.  He shook his head and she pulled herself away from him with some difficulty, murmuring an apology.  “Okay, well that’s fine.  I can work with it,” she promised him, moving to take his hand in hers.  They’d decided to go slow, leaving it at that simple kiss for the night before she disappeared into her room and he left for his own.  He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the way she’d felt pressed up against him, or the warmth of her lips on his own, pressed flush against him as he moaned into his pillow that night, hand jerking himself off to get him through the pressure that had been building all through the date.  

From then they’d moved at what he was sure was a painfully slow pace for her, culminating in him removing his shirt after she had done the same.  She pulled away to grin and laid him down slowly, her jean-wrapped hips straddling his, eyes widening as she felt him press up against her.  

“Wow.  Someone got hit with the lucky end of the super soldier serum stick,” she murmured, grinding her hips against his, the friction so much better than anything he’d ever known, especially while working in tandem with the sight of her, shirtless, to go with it.  His mouth went dry, and carefully he thrust his hips up against hers.  His self control slipped further as she let out a louder, surprised moan, the noise pulled from her throat so it seemed to go on forever, playing like music to Steve’s ears.  She took his hands in her own and pulled them behind her showing him carefully how to undo her bra and let the silk and lace slip from her breasts until she tossed it to the side.  Steve’s eyes went impossibly wide, he was certain, as he watched her grind on him through the fabric, her breasts bouncing in front of his eyes.  It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen and for a moment his hesitance to go all the way with Darcy seemed like the stupidest of ideas.  He sat up quickly to press his lips to hers once more, his hands palming her breasts, teasing her nipples and exploring the soft skin to see what made her moan as she whined and whispered his name against his lips.  He could feel her heat through both of their clothes and it made him impossibly harder.  

“Steve, you’re sure about this?  Because if you keep going--ah,” Darcy bit back a moan as he nipped her shoulder, just the right amount of teeth and pressure.  “I’m not about to let you stop.”  

“I am.”  He looked up at her and let his lips curl into the smallest of smiles, trying to reassure her that he was ready and watched as she practically swooned.  

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t know that would work.  

“Please, Darcy.  Show me how to make you happy?”  Now it was her turn to flush, normally cool cheeks burning under his glazed eyes, and she fused her lips to his as she laid him back down.  Her fingers made quick work of their jeans, letting him pull away so he could pull out of his and watch her shimmy out of her own skin-tight jeans.  If he thought the view with them on was good it was nothing in comparison to her naked, her matching black-laced panties joining the jeans on the floor.  His palms started to sweat as she started to position herself atop him, and it was with a quickly beating heart that he stopped her for just a moment.  

“Do you want--I mean, do you want me to be on top?” He asked, unsure.  “I don’t want you to have to do all the work.”  He licked his lips, sure he wouldn’t mind the view of her being atop him like that but, well, he told her he wanted to do this the right way, and that meant doing the work so she felt the best.  Right?

Darcy’s face turned from confused to flattered in a heartbeat, the dim light from the lamp just beside Steve’s bed showing just how appreciative she was.  One of her hands cupped the side of his face as she leaned in to press her lips to his.  

“You’re too sweet for this world, Steve,” she murmured, and after holding him there for a couple moments they switched positions, Steve aligning himself between her legs after having pulled a condom out from the bedside dresser. He’d have to thank Tony for putting them there when he eventually got over the embarrassment that would come along with the scientist’s realization that Steve finally lost his virginity.  He had one brief moment of panic, which Darcy seemed to sense because her hand moved slowly up to take his own and squeezed.  

“Hey, you’re doing really well,” she promised him.  He nodded, murmuring a thanks for that and slowly pressing into her with a low groan.  His eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and the hand of hers still covering his tightened as she swore under her breath.  

“Geez, Steve.  They weren’t kidding when they made you the paradigm of human perfection.”

He let out a snort, bringing his attention back to her face, glad to see it twisted in pleasure rather than pain like he’d been expecting.  When he fully seated himself in her, his hips pressed up against hers, he took a moment to adjust to the exquisite warmth and feel of her around him, groaning when he shifted to pull himself back out.  She let him experiment with angles and speeds, moaning and telling him when something worked for her, and moving one of his hands to her breasts, whispering soft directions to him of how she liked to be touched.  His hips snapped against hers as he started to pick up the pace, the soft mewls and gasps Darcy made underneath him was nearly enough to send him over the edge far too early and yet edging him to go on, to pick up the pace before he finished himself.  He’d never leave her unsatisfied, though, not by any stretch of the imagination, and so brought his mouth to take over what his hand had been doing, taking a nipple between his lips and sucking on it as she buried her hands in his hair and arched into his touch.  

“God--Steve,” she whined when he switched to her other breast, kissing and nipping at the sensitive underside before lapping at her sensitive nerves with his tongue.  “You’re--a really fast learner--you know that?” she asked between gasps.  The soft chuckle that came from his lips vibrated against her skin, making her tremble as she sawt the edges of her vision go grey, then white.  With one final cry she tightened around him, legs circling his waist to hold him tighter to her as her orgasm slammed into her and knocked her senseless and breathless.  Steve wasn’t far behind, the sudden tightness and heat more than he could have prepared for, and he pulled away from her breasts to cry out, pushing as hard into her as he could and letting her milk him dry.  

Twenty minutes later, after they’d both been cleaned up and were laying down, Darcy in Steve’s arms, she grinned up at him and planted a quick kiss on his lips.  “So.  You sure that was your first time?  ‘Cause you’re damn good, soldier.  So good that I think once you’re ready for round two we should definitely try it again.”

He couldn’t help but murmur his assent, camouflaged in a laugh, before he held her tighter, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
